


A Study in Natural Philosophy

by eriliawu



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Animals, Daemons, Horses, M/M, Owls, 中文翻译 | Translation in Chinese
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-31
Updated: 2014-05-31
Packaged: 2018-01-27 18:10:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1718696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eriliawu/pseuds/eriliawu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>关于护灵，他们的主人和其他挖根究底的好奇心。</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Study in Natural Philosophy

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Study in Natural Philosophy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/61303) by [Mad_Maudlin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mad_Maudlin/pseuds/Mad_Maudlin). 



> This is for my friend Red ;) and interestingly my 1st time ever came acroos a daemon fanfic, ha! So I do hope you would enjoy it.
> 
> Disclaimer: I don't own Merlin and its characters (sadly), neither do I take credit for the story and plots. This is merely a translation.

人们想把自己的护灵藏起来可不是什么稀罕事儿。毕竟，不是谁都能像Arthur这样幸运，因为不是每个人的护灵都是这么美丽实用又方便，还很，呃，大块头。有些人的护灵是老鼠，蜘蛛，甚至是跳蚤，所以要藏起来也就不是什么难事儿了（说到跳蚤，要藏不住那才叫难呢）。Gareth骑士的护灵是一条水蛭，Arthur倒是 _希望_ 他肯把那东西藏起来呢，而不是整天在宴席上拿出来让它在自己的鼻子和下巴间荡来荡去，惹得来往侍卫哈哈大笑，女仆们则惊声尖叫。Gaius的护灵总喜欢稍有一丝冷风吹过就躲进他的袖子里或是缩进领口中，于是你总能看见Gaius的脖子或肩膀那里有一团形状奇怪绳结似的东西。而Morgana的护灵经常立在她的头顶，有时则停在礼服的领口，因此某些粗心大意的客人就会以为那是某件精美的珠宝，直到它忽然扑腾一下翅膀。

 

然后还有Merlin，他虽然好像从不刻意隐藏什么，却也没人真的见过他的护灵。有时候，Arthur甚至会疑心Merlin到底 _有没有_ 护灵，尽管这念头蠢到他只敢跟Amaranth说过一次，而她很不客气地嗤笑一下说，“可能是蜣螂什么的吧，”她说道，Arthur帮她套上马鞍，“要么是象鼻虫，不然就是别的什么 _小虫子_ 。他可以把它藏在口袋里，我们就看不到了。”

 

“这么挤挤挨挨的地方藏护灵不太安全吧。”Arthur说道，一边用梳子梳过她的身侧。

 

“你还记得Elric大人和他的蚂蚁护灵么？他把她放在一个小铁盒子里以防有人踩到她。”Amaranth忽然跺了跺脚，“对对，就那里，我身上好像沾了什么泥点子， _痒死我了_ ……”

 

“架子真大。”Arthur嘟嘟嘴，但还是乖乖地把传说中的泥点刷掉了，直到她的鞍具锃光瓦亮地服服帖帖。毕竟，要是让他的护灵在大庭广众之下看上去像是身上生了虱子似的总不太光彩嘛。

 

至于护灵这件事，Merlin也从没主动说过什么。比如，在一堂注定没什么好下场的剑术课中，Arthur曾试图解释保护自己护灵的重要性。“如果它个头太小不能被留在地上，那么你必须在盔甲下找个地方好让它和你一样安安全全的。”他说道。

 

“嗯。好吧。”Merlin潦草答应。神才晓得为什么他会盯着天空出神。

 

“那么，”Arthur问道，“你找到了吗？”

 

Merlin有些愧疚地收回眼睛，“对不起，找到什么？”

 

“给你的护灵找到个安全的藏身之处，”Arthur慢吞吞地说，“还是说在第一招之后你就要被我砍死了？”

 

“他好着呢，”Merlin说，然后带上头盔。Arthur回头看看Amaranth，可她似乎只顾着偷吃地上所剩不多的丁香花苞，完全忽略了对段对话。

 

Arthur当然知道，护灵和主人同性并不是什么值得大惊小怪的事儿——Gaius很早就教导过他，那时，国王认为Arthur应该在自然与科学方面有个导师。“如果非要说这是不正常的，也仅仅是因为不常见而已，”Gaius说过，“但这并不能反映一个人的个性或能力。”

 

“Morgana说那意味着你是个死基佬。”Arthur脱口而出。才9岁，年少的他并不明白那个词真实的含义，只晓得这是 _坏孩_ 子才会说的，所以自然是很 _好玩_ 喽。

 

**（Morgana教Arthur说的是cocksucker… 于是天真无知的二瑟一直被皇姐耍得团团转）**

 

Gaius叹了口气，但并未生气，“Morgana小姐只是在表达一种很流行的观点。但事实是，殿下，我们的护灵反映着我们个性中非常复杂的各个方面 – 因此我们才很难单从一个人的护灵中推断那个人的全部。断章取义地仅仅选择一个特点，比如护灵的性别或是物种，从而做出不容置疑的判断，是非常武端而片面的。”

 

他一定是觉察到了Arthur脸上困惑得有些木愣的表情，因为他笑着把自己的护灵哄着探出袖子，“就拿我和Meditrina做个例子吧。从她这里你可以推测出我是什么样的人？”

 

“可以推测出……你是Gaius？”Arthur壮着胆子说。他看着Amaranth爬上桌子，把自己变成一只修长轻巧的小鼬鼠似的东西，小声哼哼着。Meditrina探头试了试外面的温度，然后挪着脑袋躲开了其他护灵，把自己缠绕在Gaius手腕上。

 

Gaius轻声笑了笑，“我换个角度说吧。如果你听到别的某个人的护灵是一条蛇，你觉得那个人是什么样的？”

 

“嗯……”Arthur吞吞吐吐的，但Gaius冲他抬起了一条眉毛，于是他又仔细想了想，而Amaranth则努力地想要引起Meditrina的注意。“我想……他们会是冷酷无情的人，很不友善，又有些狡猾。”

 

“那你觉得我是那样的人吗？”Gaius微笑着问他。

 

Arthur犹豫了，“呃……我长水痘的时候，你没告诉父亲你给我吃了蜂蜜。” **（omg这么孩子气的二瑟，萌一脸血）**

 

Gaius笑了起来，而Meditrina的耐心已然耗尽。她冲Amaranth露出獠牙，后者于是变成松鼠的模样，一面溜上Arthur头顶的书架，一面回头嘶嘶叫着。“是啊，我没说。但Meditrina有时也会变成其他模样，Arthur。我像你这么大的时候就开始学习科学与自然哲学了，在某些更温暖的国度，蛇类被当成智慧的使者。我相信，智慧也正是Meditrina为我带来的。”他宠爱地抚了抚她扁扁的脑袋，而她只是重新溜进他的袖子里，“所有的护灵都是如此道理，Arthur。如果你有幸的话，或许有机会真正了解一个人，以及为什么他的护灵会是某种样子，但你无法从第一印象那里判断有关那个人的一切。”

 

Arthur有些不服气地想自己大概是反而又被上了一课，但仍然嘴硬着不准备这么快缴枪投降，“但有时候你还是能看出来一些东西的，”他顶嘴道，“比如一个巫师。”

 

不知怎的，Gaius愣住了，“这也是Morgana教给你的吗？”他问道。

 

“谁都知道关于巫师的事情的，Gaius，”Arthur说，“父亲甚至……”

 

“我们是在学习自然法则，而不是法律条文。”Gaius说道。生平第一次Arthur见识到了他发怒的模样，但他也只是事后才明白过来，当时，他很不高兴Gaius打断了他说的话，“正如我说的，我知道很多巫师的护灵都只是寻常的土地与河流幻化出来的小野兽而已。”

 

“但如果护灵是一只鸟，那么那个人一定是个巫师了，对不对？”Arthur问，“因为正常人的护灵都不可能会飞走的！”

 

“护灵就是护灵，”Gaius轻声说，“不论大家怎么想，护灵本身是没有区别的，不管是你的，我的，还是一个巫师的。”

 

后来，Gaius就改变了话题，而这场对话也被久久地留在了过去。Arthur最终还是接受了这些关于由护灵揣测主人的知识，甚至也学习了包括性别和性取向的课程，但他还是很难真正记住一个巫师的护灵能把自己变成任意的模样，因为法律要求他牢记看见任何护灵是鸟的人都必须被当场击毙。

 

这些事儿放在Merlin身上可一点都没好结果。

 

\----

 

Arthur觉得自己是完全有理由拿伴灵这事儿对Merlin唠叨的，因为Merlin对Amaranth着了迷 – 在Arthur看来，任何人看到她有这反应都是正常的。“我从来没遇见过谁的伴灵能有这么大块头的，”刚成为王子男仆的时候，他曾经承认过，“你怎么，呃，带着她到处走动的？”

 

“她比看上去灵活多了，”Arthur解释道，“而且城堡里大多数走道都挺宽敞的。就算本来不够宽的，在她出现之前父亲也把走廊都拓宽了。”国王不是没抱怨过，但最终，他觉得花点时间和精力请来工匠凿出些新的步道总比让儿子（同时也是王位继承人）睡在马厩里好。

 

“那你怎么把她带进厨房呢？”Merlin只挤出这句话，有那么一瞬间，他看上去有伸手摸摸她的冲动，手指在身旁动了动。Amaranth也看出来了，于是挑逗地晃了晃额前的鬃毛，不过当然，Merlin永远不敢真的伸出手去。就连乡下来的 _农民_ 也该知道这规矩的。

 

Arthur翻了个白眼，“那么，我很高兴地通知你，我其实不用 _进_ 厨房的，对不对？因为，理论上来说，所以我才要你嘛，再者，又不是说我得时时刻刻都把伴灵拴在窗坎儿上……”

 

Merlin完全无视了他的话，转而问道，“她肯不肯，呃，让你骑她的？”

 

“要是不肯的话岂不是太可惜了，”Arthur说，现在，就连Amaranth也在Merlin背后冲他翻白眼了，“不过在比武场上，她还是个子太小了，所以我还准备了其他战马，还有各种赛马和轻骑马，这样就不会把她累坏了。所以你刚好今晚得收拾收拾他们的马厩。”

 

Merlin对他怒目相向，但还是问道，“那她的呢？”又冲着墙边Amaranth的马棚点点头。（在她到来前那里曾摆着一个柜子，现在这样也就是工匠们能力的极限了，不然据他们的说辞，改造会免不了威胁到天花板和其他墙壁。）

 

“什么她的？”Arthur说，“说真的，Merlin，你那脑子真就跟小鸟差不多吧。不就是跟清理其他马厩那样收拾这里么，换掉铺的稻草，确保把她毛刷里的毛发都弄干净。我是不是还要接着教下去？”

 

好吧，原来Arthur真的要教到底。更稀奇的是Merlin竟然从头到尾认真听了，还乖乖照做，同时躲过一个又一个企图诱骗他讨论自己伴灵的陷阱，不论Arthur使出什么大招。他只是摆出一个古怪的微笑，改变了话题，装作掉了什么东西 – 虽然最后那次可能不是为了扯开话题，真的是手滑，但Arthur是永远也不会知道真相了。所以在他们初识的几个月里，Arthur了解到的全部就是Merlin的伴灵是个雄性动物，而且小到可以二十四小时被他藏起来。Merlin连他的名字都没提过。

 

当然啦，然后Merlin一次又一次不小心差点把自己弄死，先是指控Mercia的国王给Arthur下毒，然后又亲自上阵以身验毒。Arthur把Merlin毫无生气的身体拖回Gaius的工作室里，后面跟着跌跌撞撞的Amaranth，再看着Gaius脱掉Merlin身上一层一层复杂繁琐的宫廷礼服好检查伤情，然后……“他的伴灵呢？” **（这时候二瑟想到的竟然是小男仆的伴灵？竟然没被半裸的小梅子激一脸血？）**

 

“嗯？”Gaius抬起头，Meditrina正伸头试探着Merlin身边的空气，好像她光是嗅嗅气味就能猜出是什么毒药似的。

 

Arthur示意一下被丢到屋子另一边的上衣，不安地担心Merlin的伴灵是不是还躲在口袋里，“他的伴灵呢，平时都藏着的。现在在哪儿？”

 

“他好好的呢，”Gaius不容置疑地说，拽过一条毯子，“殿下，我想您应该先出去了。我现在需要脱掉他的衣服，直到完成检查前，都没法回答您更多问题了。”

 

Arthur再见到Merlin的时候，是在他出发寻找魔缇花前，Merlin身上盖着毯子，胸口有一小团突起的东西。那小家伙只有Arthur拳头大，如果Arthur真的想，他本可以掀开那条毛毯一探究竟的 – 但此时此刻有更重要的任务等着他 **（咳咳，为嘛我只想到那时候小梅子有没有穿衣服… 另外，如果二瑟真的去掀毯子，什么伴灵不伴灵的估计早就飞到九霄云外了吧）** ，再然后，忽然就有了更 _要紧_ 的事情，比如，Amaranth竟然莫名其妙地就会 _飞_ 了。

 

“我眼睛没花，”Arthur事后告诉Gaius（在他反复亲自确认Merlin已无大碍可以马上重新开始工作后），“山洞里忽然出现了一团巨大的光球把她托了起来，带她跟着我逃了出来。我只是不知道为什么那团球不能一起带上我……”

 

“从Nimueh毁掉步道那里说起吧，”Gaius说道，“如果您愿意的话。”

 

Arthur深吸一口气，“好吧。我当时被困到走道的另一边，然后Nimueh说 – 什么我命不该绝于她的手。她的伴灵，我估计是她的伴灵吧，看上去像是秃鹫之类的东西，冲下来纠缠Amaranth，差点没把她的眼睛挖出来。”他坐在椅子上靠着Amaranth的身侧，刻意提醒着自己她还好好地在他身边。

 

Gaius像是早已猜到了似的点点头，“然后她就走了？”

 

“我……呃……然后就有巨大的蜘蛛沿着山壁爬上来了，”Arthur说，“反正不是什么人类的好朋友了，我的手攀在石壁上又没办法拔剑，所以只好试着向上爬，但是……但是山洞顶实在是太远了。”

 

他真的试过，在Amaranth疯狂的催促下，试过用双手把自己带出山洞，将蜘蛛甩在身后，强压下身体的酸楚和疼痛，直到失去力气。Amaranth也好不到哪里去，她踉踉跄跄地在步道边缘来回跳脚，不停抱怨着摇晃脑袋。但终于，他的手脚开始抽筋，Amaranth呼出一记近乎于人的哭喊。Arthur知道自己大概是到此为止了，他再也没有精力再往上一步。

 

Gaius点点头，似乎他完全明白Arthur沉默不语中的潜台词。“那然后呢？”

 

Arthur耸耸肩，“就是……出现了一道光。我不知道是哪儿来的。就是一团蓝色的巨大光球 – 不是火，因为一点也不热，只是很……明亮。一定是魔法，但我不明白为什么Nimueh会这么做。我看到那些蜘蛛，那朵魔缇花，还有步道……再就是……”再往下就像是疯子说的话了，Arthur只能努力往简单了说，“那道光好像是分成了两半，一半照在我头顶，另一半飞向Amaranth然后……把她抬了起来。”

 

彼时他的感激之情完全掩盖了重重疑心，感谢上苍带走了疼痛，照亮他前进的道路，如果他有本事爬出去的话。那道蓝光来得如此恰到好处，他很难视之为威胁，而且不论是谁送来了这及时雨，都没有真的亲手摸到她 – 于是他抓紧了魔缇花，把自己愣是拽出了那个无底深渊，正好看到Amaranth小心翼翼地落在草地上，然后那道光便消失得无影无踪。

 

“一点都不疼，”Amaranth忽然开口，盯着Gaius，“什么感觉都没有。我只是在……飞，”她的尾巴焦虑地摇摆着，“不过我可再也不想来一次了。”

 

“那你爬出来之后也没见到任何人？”Gaius问，“听到什么了吗？”

 

Arthur当时被迟到的颤抖和害怕分了神，手臂筋疲力尽像是在燃烧一般，又陷入歇斯底里的狂喜，因为Amaranth正安然无恙地呆在他身边，但是……“翅膀，”他说，Amaranth也肯定地点点头，“我听到翅膀扑动的声音，好像有什么东西从我头顶飞过似的。”

 

Gaius颔首不语，只说Nimueh的动机谁都还无从探究，就再无后话了。

 

\------

 

Arthur终于也不再追究了 – 毕竟，他怎么能质疑救了他性命的东西呢。但他 _没有_ 放弃有关Merlin伴灵身份的新线索，现在看来，那东西显然比一个小虫子大多了，那么，Merlin一定是在故意隐瞒了。Arthur想不出来能有多少生物会让人们羞于展示 – Merlin从未表现出与水有什么特殊的联系，因此他排除了青蛙的可能性，Arthur也不明白对老鼠作为伴灵有什么好羞耻的（除非那老鼠身上长了跳蚤）。然后他有整整一个星期都在担心Merlin会不会把跳蚤传染给 _他_ **（二瑟你整天脑子里想什么呢）** ，但当Amaranth说似乎目前也没看出来有啥不停瘙痒的需要时，他又放心了。

 

“你怎么这么关心呢？”Arthur帮她梳理毛发的时候，Amaranth问，显然是觉得很好笑。

 

“你就一点都不好奇？”Arthur追问

 

“如果他在隐藏伴灵，那一定是有原因的，”她轻轻甩了甩脖子上的鬃毛，“没什么必要挖根究底的。”

 

“那如果我想 _知道_ 原因呢？”Arthur问道。毕竟，Merlin是他的男仆，那么Arthur就有十足的权利满足自己的每一分好奇心。 **（梅子到底是你的男仆还是财产嘛）**

 

Amaranth叹口气，“听我说，Arthur，就因为你暗地里喜欢那家伙……”她中间还不得不停下来好让Arthur有些恼火地差点把自己噎死，“别跟我装，你知道我没说错。”

 

“哪有！”Arthur终于从肺里挤出几个词。

 

她转过头看着他，“所以我们才冒着生命危险，就为了给他摘朵漂亮的花？”

 

“你这是断章取义。”Arthur说。（他回敬道，如果事关紧急，他也能以其人之道还治其人之身的。）

 

“那好，”Amaranth说，“算是你很关心他吧，因为他救过你的命，而且除了Morgana之外，他是这世界上最像你朋友的人了，再说，看他的眼睛多可爱，跟蛋糕上的糖霜似的。”

 

“可爱的眼睛？”Arthur重复道，有意忽略了关于“Merlin是他朋友”的话，“你确定喜欢他的不是你？”

 

“你别扯开话题。”她说。

 

“你这是小题大做！”Arthur最后一次梳理过她的毛发，把梳子放到一旁。“我只是在表达对他那种再正常不过的好奇心罢了。就因为伴灵不能告诉你一个人全部的品格，不代表我们不能从中领会到一点点。”

 

“或者你也可以，呃，直接去了解他本人的呀。”Amaranth说，但Arthur决定装作没听见那句话，于是她哼哼笑了一下，径直睡觉去了。 **（忽然觉得Amaranth很像不那么毒舌的皇姐啊…）**

 

接下去的几个星期里，整个世界似乎都想给Arthur上上有关伴灵与主人没有必然联系的课。Lancelot的大灰狗和Edwin的猪让人丝毫看不出他们主人的真实性情，只是也许在事后才会让人恍然大悟。两次Merlin都在场，想都不用想，至少是在边上神情焦虑地晃来晃去。 **（作者说的两次应该指的是第一季里Lancelot首次出场和Edwin出现的那两集）** 。Arthur虽然并不高兴Merlin总把自己卷入无畏的争执，但他也常常被各种怪兽和差点丢了小命的事情牵扯了注意力。Merlin的伴灵这件事只好被他暂时束之高阁。

 

然后Sophia来到了Camelot。

 

现在回想整件事，Arthur发现自己的记忆力似乎出了些问题 – 他好像做了一个栩栩如生的梦，又似乎是一直处于醉醺醺的状态。Sophia美艳动人，在她身边他总是很快乐，但他却说不清为什么。他记得自己不顾一切地想要和她在一起，几乎变成了身体本能的需求，也记得当时要和她私奔逃进森林中的决定是那么合情合理，还记得骑着Amaranth到了一个静如止水的湖边……

 

“我到底怎么想的？”Merlin和Gaius离开后，Arthur问Amaranth。她的毯子和一大堆稻草被从马厩里转移到了Arthur的床边，他不知道哪件事更好笑了：Amaranth一开始试图自己把那些东西拖过来，还是后来盛气凌人地指挥Merlin给她打下手。

 

Amaranth不客气地嗤笑一声，“你那时哪有什么脑子在想，笨蛋。我们俩都挺没脑子的。”

 

Arthur瞟了她一眼，“我觉得你被Merlin带坏了。”

 

她只是伸出脑袋枕在Arthur边上，让Arthur心领神会地帮她挠挠耳朵，“其实，我觉得他给我们俩都带来了很多积极的影响。”她轻声说。

 

“‘影响’倒是个很恰当的词，”Arthur喃喃自语着，“他竟然敢 _打我一拳_ 。我哪有那么没脑子嘛，有吗？”Amaranth出人意料一言不发，但她的耳朵向后转去，尾巴拍打着地面，把稻草扫地到处都是。Arthur皱起眉头，“你没事吧？”

 

“没什么，”她说，抬起头吹吹他的头发，“一点也没事。”

 

“骗人，”Arthur立刻说道，“我当时有那么脑残么？”

 

Amaranth好像是有一肚子的话要说，但只是用尾巴更猛烈地横扫着地面。不过最后，他只是把鼻子凑近Arthur的肩膀，自言自语地说，“我保证了不会说的。”

 

“跟谁保证了？”Arthur马上要求她给个回答。

 

“Ambrosius。”漫长的沉默后，她答道。

 

**（Ambrosius这个名字有很多典故，作者这里指的应该是Ambrosius Aurelianus。威尔士语名字是Emrys Wledig。公元6世纪的天主教僧人St. Gildas的撰写的传说与史书中，他是于5世纪带领族人对抗盎格鲁萨克逊人的战争领袖。在其他版本的故事中，有的说他是Uther的兄弟，有的说Aurelianus娶了Igraine并且是Arthur的生父，然后Uther娶了丧夫的Igraine，更有的版本中说他是Merlin的生父，反正都跟Arthur传奇故事有很大关系。唉马… 欧洲人复杂的婚恋史原来从传说阶段就开始了… 我的下巴每读一个版本就往下掉一点。详情请见[wiki](http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Ambrosius_Aurelianus)）**

 

Arthur把脑袋撑在胳膊肘上，难得有机会能俯视一下他的伴灵，“Ambrosius又他妈的是谁？”

 

她不满地呼呼着，但在他的怒视下还是答道，“是Merlin的伴灵。”像一匹马一样撅着嘴。

 

“所以你见过他了！”Arthur非常开心，“他到底是……”

 

“就算你想知道，我也不会说的。”Amaranth装腔作势地大喊道，然后收回脑袋好做出一种趾高气扬的样子。

 

“哎呀……”Arthur拖长了声音，“你这是在帮我加快恢复身体呢。 **（二瑟你八卦就八卦吧，干嘛还给自己找个这么蹩脚的理由）** 。难道……他咬了你？”

 

“什么？”Amaranth难以置信地眨眨眼，“没有，当然没有啦……”

 

“他是不是咬了你所以Merlin才有机会打我头来着？”Arthur问，“在你脚下跳来跳去？骑在你头顶然后大声嘘你？” **（二瑟你到底几岁？）**

 

“他哪有。”Amaranth抗议道，“我们只是聊了一会儿。然后我跟他保证过不会说出去的。”

 

“为什么？”Arthur质问道，因为虽然他深知Amaranth绝不会真的把危险的事情隐瞒不报（好像Merlin的伴灵还真的能威胁到谁是的，管它是不是跳蚤），这件事越是神秘兮兮的就越是吊足了他的胃口。

 

“因为如果真的有谁应该开口告诉你的话，那也得是Merlin他本人，”Amaranth说，又在Arthur有机会反驳前补充道，“再说了，你真该注意的也不是 _他的_ 伴灵。”

 

“你在吃醋呢。“Arthur哼哼着，又伸出手挠挠她的耳朵。

 

但她出人意料地甩了甩头，“我不是那个意思，”她说，“Arthur，Sophia的伴灵是什么？”

 

Arthur差点笑了出来，这还用的着问吗，但当他想要回答时……可他无数次与她一起驰马林间，在森林里那么多个难忘的时刻……还有，他们共同出现在整个宫廷之中，但是……“我不知道。”他承认了。

 

“没人知道，”Amaranth轻声说，“大家都记得Sophia和Aulfric，可谁都不记得他们的伴灵。Mimir觉得……”

 

“Mimir就跟Morgana一样脑子坏掉了。”Arthur粗暴地打断了她，想起那只讨厌的蜻蜓在他面前嗡嗡叫着飞来飞去的样子，当时Morgana正跟他说……鬼才记得她那会儿那说什么呢。那段对话已经无可救药地被删掉了。

 

“他认为他们 _压根儿就没有伴灵_ 。”Amaranth说道，可这也太荒唐了，因为每个活着的人都是有伴灵的呀 – 就连巫师们也是，不论他们的存在有多违背自然法则。Arthur就这么告诉了Amaranth，于是她便闭口不提了，但过了好几天她才肯让Merlin把她的睡铺搬回马厩那里，更久之后才学会不再有事没事磨蹭Arthur的脖子（就连重要的会议中间也不例外）。要真仔细想起来，Merlin的表现倒是好一点 – 也许他对打了Arthur一拳到底还是心怀愧疚的吧。

 

\-----------

 

他们发现那个德鲁伊男孩儿的时候，Arthur仍然心心念念记挂着伴灵。Morgana和Merlin不顾一切地要救下那个男孩儿 – Mordred还太小，他的伴灵尚未形成固定的样子，不停地变换着模样 – 鸽子，珩鸟，啄木鸟，翠鸟，枭，知更鸟，乌鸦，鹪，不过中间还有一段时间它变成了一匹腿脚不稳的小驹子，跟Amaranth一样颜色。男孩儿伤的太重，他的伴灵决计不愿离开他身边，Arthur回到树林里他的族人群中，那里回旋着翅膀扑腾扇动的声音，在一群绿色斗篷的德鲁伊人中间却全然看不到一点伴灵的身影。Arthur警惕地意识到Amaranth正站在他身后，而他知道自己正以一敌众，只身涉险。

 

“这太不正常了。”事后，他对Merlin抱怨道。尽管Morgana对他一向轻视有加，他们还是成功地溜回了城堡。（就因为他的伴灵是一匹手脚总不太协调的马，并不说明他就不能偷偷摸摸溜走，拜托。）

 

Merlin的表情相当奇怪，“什么，那些鸟？”

 

“那么长的距离，”Arthur说，“那……他们怎么受得了让自己的伴灵飞出这么远？”

 

“也许他们感觉不到什么不同吧，”Merlin生硬地说，“而且，Morgana的伴灵也会飞呀。”

 

“是会飞，但连城堡那头的距离都飞不出去，”Arthur说，“我只是……我无法想象他们如何忍受的了这样的痛苦。怎么会有人能眼睁睁让自己的伴灵飞走。这实在是……太没人性了。”

 

Merlin的口袋里有什么东西发出一记尖锐的吱吱响声，他立刻把手塞进袋子里捂住了声音的来源。Arthur用脚底板想都知道那里藏着什么。“你自己看见的，他跟你我都一样，”Merlin答道，“只因为他不同寻常，并不是说他就是什么怪兽。”

 

“他对Camelot来说是潜在的威胁，这就很成问题，”Arthur尖刻地说，“我承认他现在看起来人畜无害的样子，我也帮你救了他。但我想到将来的时候，我必须考虑有没有可能跟这些人和平共处……如果他们能被称为人的话。”

 

Merlin的口袋里又传来一阵叽叽喳喳的叫声，必然是来去无踪的Ambrosius无疑了，Arthur真心希望藏在那里的不是一只刺猬，看着Merlin这么不停捏他的样子。Amaranth令人惊讶地轻轻咬了咬Arthur的衣领，这便是在公众场合里她表达自己反对意见最明显的方式了。他瞪了她一眼，却只看到一对眯起缝来的眼睛，耳朵不高兴地立在脑后。

 

“晚安，殿下。”Merlin轻声说，脚步沉重地走出房间，手仍然紧紧攥在口袋里。

 

门一阖上，Amaranth就冷笑两声，“世界上有这么多没头没脑不知轻重的话可以说，你偏要……”

 

“干嘛？”Arthur很不高兴，“我只是实话实说而已！别说你当时没觉得毛骨悚然！”

 

“就算是那样，”她冷冰冰地说，“你看看他有多难过。”

 

“我是该死的王子！”Arthur说，但心里却无法用这借口说服自己。“我有 _权利_ 让他不高兴！我有权利让很多人不高兴！”

 

“但是你真的想让他不开心吗？”她问道。

 

Arthur重重地在炉火边的椅子上坐下。“我只是想让他明白我的处境。我必须保护这个国家 – 保护我的人民 – 我没有权利去坚持非黑即白的道德准则，因为任何行为总是会产生相应后果的。”

 

“你自己听听，”Amaranth小声说，“你刚才听起来有多像你父亲。”

 

Arthur怒目而视，“我睡觉去了。”他宣布道，“等所有人都决定这种叛国的话不能随便说的时候再叫我起来好了。”她嘲讽地笑笑，而Arthur心下怀疑这座城堡里甚至能不能找出一个人同意他的想法 – 即使在内心最深处，就连他自己，也许……

 

特别是当他终于亲眼见过“没人性”到底是什么样的时候 – 已故的Tristan du Bois出现在他面前。在德鲁伊人中间，Arthur好歹还能听到伴灵们发出的声音，就算不能眼见为实。但面前这个被层层黑衣严实包裹的高大骑士在城堡里来去自如，高声说话，身边却空无一物，什么也没有……Arthur不得不承认他怕了，有那么一点点，他想到也许有一天会在战场上与这样的东西正面交锋，但这些都不能掩盖他对Gaius的愤怒之情。至少，在那扇被Amaranth踢坏的门修好之前（有一匹马做伴灵真是好处无穷无尽呀），他都不会原谅Gaius了。至于他的父亲么……

 

“你让Gaius给我下了药！”他忍无可忍地吼道，Uther弯着腰站在桌子前，受伤的那侧身体仍然站立不稳。Elen也立在桌子上，身上还穿着改造成合适獾的体型大小的盔甲，跳到地上时发出砰砰响声。Arthur从她身上跨了过去，逼近Uther，“我本应该去战斗的……”

 

“不，你不应该的。”Uther冷静地说，完全无视身后几米的地方，Amaranth正跪在地上疼爱地拱着Elen。小獾抬起手调皮地摸摸她的鼻子。 **（只见Lia嗷的一声就晕倒了…）**

 

“但是骑士的准则……”Arthur努力反驳着。

 

“统统可以见鬼去了！”Uther的吼叫把他们的伴灵和Arthur都吓了一跳，虽然Amaranth和Elen没怎么动弹，“我以为你这一去必死无疑，那样的风险决不能存在。你在我心里太珍贵了。”

 

Arthur忽然手足无措。大厅里唯一的响声是Elen温柔的呜咽。

 

“你对我来说比任何事物都宝贵”，Uther继续说道，平常地好像他只是在教育Arthur为什么又做错了什么似的，“整个王国都比不上你，更别说我自己的性命了。”

 

Arthur的手指抓紧里身旁的椅子，因为Amaranth还跟Elen一起躺在地上，而他需要什么 _东西_ 来支撑自己。他的嘴却忽然不听使唤，“我一直以为……”

 

“什么？”Uther忽然说道，脸上的表情却不如嘴里的话那么温柔疼爱。

 

他本可以 _一言不发_ 的，也可以随口编套说辞，但Uther今天差点离他而去，这无关政治，无关战争，更无关Camelot的未来，只是为了Arthur。“以为我对你来说只是一次又一次的失望罢了。”他说，努力让自己的声音平淡无奇，如同只是在报告天气一般。

 

Amaranth叹了口气，Elen磨蹭着她那大大的脑袋。Uther看上去好像被人重新打了一顿，“噢，那是我的错了，”他轻声说，“不是你的问题。”他伸手扶住Arthur的肩头，“你是我唯一的儿子，我从未想过能有什么是更好的了。”

 

他的手沉重无比，有那么一瞬间Arthur想自己是不是也该说点什么，可他能说什么呢 – 因为他和Uther从不会如此这般，他们不 _善于_ 表达，不然他们平常的沟通怎么会总伴随着大喊大叫呢。他清了清嗓子，转过头，于是Uther松开了手，看上去 – 也许吧 – 和Arthur心里一样如释重负。Amaranth，装腔作势地重重叹了口气，重新站了起来，又拱了拱Elen，然后回到Arthur身边。

 

\----

 

过了一阵子，Arthur仍然日思夜想地记挂着Merlin的伴灵，但尽管Merlin已经原谅了Arthur曾经说过关于德鲁伊男孩儿的无礼评述，却依然不肯透露半点有关Ambrosius的信息（Amaranth也拒不松口）。Arthur本以为，到了Ealdor，Merlin或许会放心地让那小家伙见见天日，可即使他真的偶尔壮了胆子，Arthur也无暇顾及，再然后……

 

再然后，他们的时间就被更重要的事情所占据。Will走了，Arthur却甚至不知该如何跟Merlin说话，生怕自己说错半句。Will的伴灵是只难看的狐狸，而Merlin却把她 _捧在_ 手心，轻抚着她的小脑袋，看着她渐渐消失不见，守护着Will毫无生气的身体 – 然后Arthur忽然又想起了关于男人和同性伴灵的争论，因为“只是朋友”的人们不会这样，甚至家人和 _情人_ 都不一定会去触碰他人的伴灵。但Arthur还无法接受Will拯救了整个村庄，亲手挽救了 _他的_ 生命，而且是用了魔法，于是Arthur把Merlin独自一人丢在悲伤与痛苦中，也许他此刻更愿意在归途的马背上跟Gwen轻声说话。

 

“当初就是一个巫师把我们从Nimueh的蜘蛛那里救了出来。”Amaranth说道，彼时夜已渐深，大家早已入睡。

 

“Nimueh自己 _就是_ 一个女巫，要是你忘记了的话。”Arthur小声回敬道，“一个有点品格的法师并不能代表他们整个族群。”

 

“单单几个坏巫师也不能掩盖所有。”

 

Arthur生气地盯着她半睁半闭的眼睛，“你这话可是忤逆叛国呢。”

 

“我们还没到Camelot呐，”Amaranth说，“而且如果非要找个人能从这么大逆不道的话里找个笑点的话，Arthur，这不该是未来的国王么。”

 

“我和所有人一样都有义务遵守我父亲的命令。”他提醒道。

 

她不耐烦地吹吹他的头发，“那如果他错了呢，Arthur？如果有一天，他做过了头？你还能找到谁站出来反对他的话？”

 

Arthur答不上来，沉默无言，因为曾经Gwen坐在Merlin的房间里低声哭泣，而她父亲的尸首正在宫廷卫兵严加看守的房间里逐渐冰冷。他已经走到房间门口，却不敢真正踏足说句抱歉和哀悼的话，但有人问起的话，他只会推脱Amaranth没法挤进那么狭小拥挤的屋子。他永远不会承认，Gwen失声痛哭的时候，她的伴灵，一条6尺长的獒犬正恶狠狠地盯着他。大多数仆人们的伴灵都是狗类，但他一直知道她的那只是不一样的，那是力量与勇敢的象征。他只是从来不希望，也没有想过自己会是需要勇气的那个。

 

Morgana也从不缺乏这些，勇敢到她愿意大声说出Arthur从来只能噎在嗓子眼的话，却在关键时刻依然去挽救Uther的性命。Arthur或许从未让他的父亲失望，可谁说有时候他有没有让自己失望呢？

 

\----

 

浔水兽事件后，尽管Gaius已经宣布Arthur恢复良好，可以进行些轻度活动了，肩膀的疼痛虽仍断断续续，但Morgana，Uther和Merlin最近的行为举止却都着实奇怪的很，而Amaranth则恼火着自己一直被困在小房间里，至于Arthur自己，要是再不出城堡去转转，估计也快发疯了。于是他宣布自己要出去打猎，顺便会带上Merlin和其他几个骑士。

 

“如果你非要去的话。”Uther说道，并没有仔细盘问Arthur的完整计划，也不过问回程的时间，或是罗嗦地扯些关于如何跟踪猎物的方法。Morgana则在早餐时一副两眼放空的模样。

 

Merlin呢，他总算肯亲临大驾出现的时候，脸上挂着蠢兮兮的笑，不知道的人一定会以为他小时候被爹妈不小心掉在地上撞坏了头，前阵子Arthur尚处于恢复期时，他跟Gaius跑出去了一趟，打那以后就一直笑得这么没心没肺。“你傻笑什么呢？”Arthur问，自从他注意到Merlin脸上的笑意之后已经问过无数次。

 

“没什么，”Merlin否认道，然后又笑起来，“今天天气挺好，适合外出。”

 

“要是没你这张笨脸就更好了，”Arthur喃喃道，却一点听不出火星，尤其是他马上还加了一句，“赶紧的，快点儿，你到底来不来嘛？”Merlin只是继续阳光明媚地咧嘴晒牙齿，让Arthur又暗自想了想，他到底为啥总还把这白痴留在身边。 **（哎哟，想什么想呐，大家都明白的，咳咳）**

 

隐隐作痛的肩膀抛开不说，户外新鲜的空气和来点体力活动着实让Arthur心情大好，以至于他都肯暂时忘记现在自己还没力气打人（他觉得这完全是受伤的缘故，而跟他平日里缺乏训练毫无关系，反正也没人胆敢说句不对）。他甚至都不怎么厌烦Merlin傻乎乎的动作了，或者说是还算愿意正眼瞧瞧他的傻仆人。当夕阳西下，他们该启程返回时 – 其实早就超过他们预计的时间里，但Arthur从不畏惧在黑暗中肆意驰骋 – 他故意把Amaranth牵引着到了Merlin的小马旁边，等她俩配合上彼此的步伐。（他的马鞭并不尖利，某些笨蛋有时候就会搞不清楚Arthur到底是怎么控制他的马的，不过他也经常懒得解释自己根本就不需要马鞭来指挥一匹马。）

 

“那么，你们到底跑哪儿去了？”他开口问道，装作一副无辜的样子。

 

Merlin脸上小小的微笑立刻褪去了大半，“跑？殿下？”

 

“我在养伤的时候，”Arthur说，“在你觉得我需要从你这儿学习该怎么做个国王之后，你跟Gaius一起消失了好几天。那是怎么回事儿？”

 

Merlin再也笑不出来，他看了看自己的手，“噢，你知道的，就是 – 研究科学什么的，”他说，“Gaius希望我能好好学习一下有关浔水兽的东西，看看是不是还有别人曾经受过和你类似的伤。”

 

“那你是上哪儿去找了？”Arthur继续问道。

 

Merlin耸耸肩，没能及时阻止自己的小马对路边的小灌木丛产生浓厚的兴趣。“就是，找人嘛。Gaius认识的人。我不，呃，我只是在旁边……打打下手。然后再看看有没有人能帮帮我母亲。”

 

噢对了，当时Merlin的母亲也病得很重。Arthur听人说起过，但也只是只言片语罢了。Hunith身体一好转就立刻返回了Ealdor。“这不是挺好的嘛，”Arthur说，“我不明白为什么你们要这么神神秘秘的，如果你们只是在研究这个的话。”

 

“我想他不愿意打扰到其他人吧。”Merlin小声说，如果他真以为这话能让谁信服，那他的脑子可真是跟脸看起来一样愚笨了。

 

Arthur终于受够了这些无休无止的秘密与隐瞒。Merlin在他面前怎么能有秘密，他只是个男仆，干活又干的一塌糊涂，就算他勉强能算是Arthur的半个朋友，而且手也长得很好看，但他依然是个从村子里来的乡下人，怎么配有秘密 – 不论是跟Gaius一起出行，还是关于他的朋友Will（虽然在Will那件事上，Merlin不算是真的有所隐藏，因为Arthur从未开口问过），而且最重要的，Arthur下了定论，还有他那可恨的Ambrosius。

 

Amaranth放慢了脚步，而Merlin虽然反应迟钝了点，也收紧了手中的缰绳，让其他人的马先行而去。Arthur放低声音好让不被偷听到，因为他好歹也算是有点教养的，但他仍然直截了当地问道，“那你的伴灵到底是什么？”

 

Merlin害怕地睁大了眼睛，而Arthur有些搞不清这表情到底是什么意思 – 他只是想问Merlin个措手不及而已，没想过要把他吓成这样 – 但马上Merlin大喊道，“低头！”然后Arthur就只清晰的记得自己想了想， _鸭子算是哪门子伴灵_ ？然后整个世界在他面前炸开了花。

 

**（注：Merlin说的是Duck。作为动词就是叫人低头，俯下身子的意思，但作为名词就是鸭子的意思了。）**

 

\---------

 

后来发生的事，Arthur全部记得，但他也深知后脑勺被打过的人有时会搞不清事实和真相。他唯一能确定的是浑身都痛，额头，手臂，肩膀还有肋骨，再加上心里：全都酸痛不止以至于每一道小小的伤都加倍地提醒着他。他睁开双眼，却被笼罩在漆黑一片中。膝盖下顶着坚硬的地面，一根木棍横亘在肩后，手腕和脖子都被困在棍子上，衣服不知是被撕烂了还是扒走了，冰冷的空气在皮肤上弥漫。事发之时他并没有戴着盔甲，当然了，因为他们只是外出打猎。皮靴和袜子也不知所踪。还有什么东西，如果他能强压住身体的疼痛和恶心的反应，他能想起来的……

 

“Amaranth？”他嘶哑地问道，嘴唇擦过不知是什么盖在他脸上的布料。

 

屋子里有什么人在笑，低沉而圆滑，“别担心，小王子，你那宝贵的小马驹好好的呢。”

 

Arthur徒劳地挣扎着，但身上的绳结坚固无比，肩上的木棍似乎纹丝不动。他的脚腕被困在另外什么柱子上，并不那么牢固，但就算他的脖子能从这索套中挣脱出来，Arthur也无法自由行走。Amaranth无处可寻，Arthur觉得自己疼的像是在燃烧一般，几乎抽搐起来。他们把她带走了，虽然没有远到真正造成什么伤害，但已足够让他俩都寸步难行。“我在哪里？”Arthur问道，虽然他本来脱口而出要问的是“她在哪里？”

 

“噢，呵呵，如果你以为我们会告诉你的话，那真是大错特错了。”那个相同的声音说道，然后面罩被一把扯去。Arthur发现自己被关在一个面积狭小却布局仔细的屋子里，仅有的一扇门被一块幕布遮掩着，另一面的墙边冉冉升腾起烟火。横穿过双肩的木棍其实与房间的顶梁柱相连，严丝合缝。地面上撒满了土，但他周围却画出了一个深深的圈，如同一道沟堑。棚屋的外沿地面上有一道更大的圈，中心立着更多柱子，绳索松松垮垮地从许多粗壮的铁环上垂挂下来。两个圈被一条直线连接起来，一个年轻的男人站在线上 – 他几乎还是个孩子，说实话 – 身上穿着黑色斗篷。他的红眼鸥鸟伴灵立在肩头。那么，他是巫师了。

 

“你已经看到很多了，”他说道，看着Arthur头晕目眩地打量着自己身处何方，“比你该知道的多，但我想要确保你明白是谁在对你做这些事情。”

 

“那么，‘这些事情’到底是什么？”Arthur问，因为稀松平常的绑匪要赎金是不会在地上画圈的。

 

巫师冷笑两声，“这也不是你需要了解的。但你该知道，会很疼，非常疼。”

 

“是啊，我都快被吓死了。”Arthur说，努力在声音里加上嘲讽的语气，却不太成功。

 

“很正常，”他信心十足地说，“我真的不好说你最后是不是能活下来。我也不知道你会不会还想活下去。所以我们才选了你作为我们第一次实验的对象，尽管可能招致那么多复杂的后果。”

 

Arthur观察着巫师的表情，但在记忆的海洋里毫无收获。“你是谁？”他问道。

 

巫师笑了笑，“我的名字叫Auen。我是Tauren的儿子。”

 

Tauren。靠。Arthur并不是真的感到害怕，但他知道自己被父亲仇人的儿子绑来作为什么邪恶实验的对象肯定不是什么好事，尤其是当初Morgana还亲手让Tauren死在他自己招来的祸害之中。Arthur又看了看小屋里耸立的柱子，悬挂着的厚重坚实的长绳，他不知道接下去会发生什么，他们要做什么。房间里已经有足够的空间再捆下一头熊鹿，一只公牛，或是……

 

不远处传来Amaranth尖叫的声音，他浑身顿时充斥着 – 不是痛苦，不完全是，但那种 _不正常_ 的感觉却更糟糕。他再次剧烈地挣扎起来，尽管依然徒劳无功，但他知道在这厚厚帘布之外，Amaranth落在了Auen和他的同伙手里，他们的手正在 _触摸_ 她， _伤害_ 她，这样的伤痛无以复加。

 

Auen看着Arthur的挣扎哈哈大笑，“别担心，我们不会怎么下痛手伤她的。我们只是需要你们两个……配合一下……然后我们才好开始做实验。”他的伴灵飞了起来 – 噢，Arthur真是痛恨这会飞的东西啊，那种无拘无束的自由，当他的身体只能无力地颤抖时 – 然后Auen扯过一块围巾掩住口鼻，往火里丢了一小包粉末。屋子里的空气几乎立刻变得辛辣刺鼻，有点像鼠尾草，又似乎是燃烧的毛发，Arthur重重地咳嗽起来。“我们马上就回来，Arthur，”Auen说，“好好享受你所剩不多的时间吧。”

 

他转身而去。透过帘幕，Arthur只看见无边无际的黑暗 – 夜已降临，但看不见星星他也无从知晓自己昏迷了多久。随行的骑士们是不是已经回到Camelot？他们开始计划营救了？有没有人从Auen和他的同伙那里活下来？Merlin呢……药力随着火苗让恶心的反应越来越重，脑震荡带来的晕眩也丝毫不见好转，但即使Arthur此刻能清醒如常，即使他能设法挣脱绳索……Amaranth还在他们手里，这就跟在Arthur脖子上架了把刀没什么两样。就算他能逃出去，也不会就此离开，决不能甩手丢下她，如果他们敢伤害她……老天有眼，要是他们敢伤害其他任何人……

 

屋子里烟雾缭绕，Arthur的视线有些模糊，但火光并不算明亮，因此他注意到了帘幕轻轻的飘动了一下，有什么东西进来了。不过好一会儿Arthur才看清到底是什么，而当他反应过来时，不禁大吃一惊。这辈子见过的最小的猫头鹰就站在门边，胸口的毛发因愤怒而矗立着，也许是因为焦虑？它直愣愣地盯着Arthur。“滚开，”他嘶哑地说道，差点被难闻的烟雾呛到，“告诉你的主人我还活着呢。”

 

猫头鹰尖锐地叽叽喳喳起来，倒不像是正常的鸣叫，跌跌撞撞往前走了几步飞到半空中。他停在Arthur肩上的那根木棍上，又叫了起来。

 

“干嘛？谁放你进来监视我的？”他问道，痛恨自己的声音如此绵软无力，“怕我逃走么？他们怕我了，混蛋？”

 

他没料到猫头鹰竟会开口回答。伴灵几乎从不跟主人以外的人说话。但他还是说话了，开始使劲儿拽着那根棍子，直到安静下来开始仔细研究Arthur左手上绑着的绳结，以鸟类特有的全神贯注的样子，小心地衔住绳子的一边，用力拉扯起来。

 

“你他妈在干吗？”Arthur问道，看着那小东西疯狂地扇着翅膀狠狠扯动着。虽然绳结纹丝不动，他还是挺感激这小家伙的努力劲儿的，尤其是见到他差点一个跟头儿摔了下来之后。小笨鸟终于放弃了，又可怜巴巴地叫了一声 – 大概是对着绳子打结的地方吧 – 浑身抖了抖，羽毛再次伸展开来。 **（是只有我一个人还能在这时候被小小猫头鹰萌翻么？）**

 

小东西只有Arthur拳头那么大，浑身覆盖着奶白色和棕褐色的羽毛，Arthur从来没见过这样的小家伙。好吧，他当然没见过啦，鸟类伴灵在Camelot向来不受欢迎。但他仍然隐约觉得 – 搞不好是被火焰里的药弄昏了脑子吧 – 自己曾经见过这小猫头鹰，在什么地方，又或许不算是亲眼见过，但至少是知道它的存在……“你是谁？”他问道，“你的主人呢？”

 

猫头鹰看了看Arthur，忽然一副泻了气的样子，全身的毛发都贴紧了身体，它慢慢挪向柱子，直到自己几乎贴在了那上面……然后，突然之间，扇动着翅膀扑腾了几下。Arthur往角落瑟缩了一下，直到他发现那小家伙送来的是干净清新的空气，完全没有Auen的药粉里那种呛鼻难闻的味道。当小鸟停下来的时候，Arthur周围的新鲜空气仍源源不断，不论他如何使劲深呼吸。

 

魔法。当然是魔法。不然谁会有猫头鹰这样的伴灵？但哪个巫师会站出来 _对抗_ Tauren的儿子和他们的追随者呢？

 

“谢谢。”他对猫头鹰说，那小不点儿仍然焦急万分地瞪着他。它又沿着柱子往上跳了两下，凑近到Arthur耳边，几乎跑出了Arthur的视线之外。然后，小家伙用出人意料地低沉语调在他耳边温柔地说道：

 

“耐心点，殿下。援手马上就到！”

 

然后着毛茸茸的小东西在Arthur的脸颊上蹭了蹭，让Arthur不禁哼哼起来。 **（好可爱啊！一团小毛球在二瑟脸上蹭来蹭去！）** 他柔软温暖的小身体下，Arthur能感觉的到坚强的心跳，让他……非常快乐。没有反常的感觉，没有不安的骚动。他的触碰不像Amaranth那般，但此时此刻，慢慢平息了她的离去在Arthur心里留下的空洞和虚无。Arthur明白这已经太过亲密，粗暴地冒犯了他的私人空间，再想到Auen和他的同僚正在对Amaranth做什么……可是这只小小的猫头鹰，不知是谁的伴灵，主动飞到Arthur的身边，选择了陪伴左右。是他的自由意志带领着自己找寻到了Arthur……为什么？Arthur不知道。就算现在空气清净，他的脑海里依然乱如麻，身心俱痛，所以有那么一会儿，他的行为不再受意识所控制，他不知道自己在做什么，有一瞬间，他毫无悬念地输给了这小家伙爱怜的触碰，投入那宠溺的爱慕，即使内心真实渴望的，是马驹的鬃发，而不是鸟儿的羽毛。

 

一道光透过帘幕传来，一匹马 – 不是Amaranth – 尖叫起来。小猫头鹰惊叫一声随即飞离了Arthur身边，从幕布下面的缝隙中钻身而过回到外面的世界，留下Arthur一人孤零零地困在原地。 _用点脑子_ ，他责备自己道，努力压制伤痛和孤独。 _你怎么才能逃出去？你现在能做什么？他们回来的时候会以为你已经被药粉蒙晕了失去知觉，你要怎么利用这一点？_

 

他勉力支撑着自己，在刺鼻的烟雾缭绕中终于站了起来。这也算是个开头了吧，但既然现在不再双膝跪地而是绵软无地半站半蹲着，腿上的酸痛于是又上升到了一个新的境界。他试过折断肩后卡着的木棍，尽全力向上顶去希望木头会裂成两段，但他找不到用力的角度，木棍又厚实的很，于是这发狂的冲撞只让他的手腕和脖子新增几道瘀伤而已，脑袋越发剧烈地疼痛起来。他能听到外面吵闹的叫喊声，看见光影闪动，但一切都那么遥远模糊，Arthur不知该注意什么。这该死的药粉，可恨的头痛，见鬼的巫师，还有痴呆的王子竟然会被人抓起来……

 

Amaranth吼叫起来。无论到哪里Arthur都能认出她的声音，他意识到她一定是在靠近，比先前接近了很多。她不在身边留下的空洞稍稍消弭了一些。他强忍着伤痛再次努力挣扎着试图打断背后的束缚，但痛苦与疲倦带走了一切他所需要的空气与力气。Auen撞进门来，身上的黑色斗篷早已不知所踪，粗暴地拖着Amaranth。他们给她戴上了马鞍，身侧覆盖着不知哪儿沾染来的灰尘和泥土，脑后精心编织的辫子散了大半，她摇摇晃晃地步幅不稳，似乎喝醉了一般，也跟Arthur一样被强灌了那恶心的气味。“过来，该死的，你给我过来。”Auen怒气冲天，Amaranth低低地哀嚎一声，翻翻眼睛，马蹄在地上轻轻擦过，但另一个巫师在背后推了她一把，重重地拍下一掌，在焦黑的鬃毛上留下一个肮脏的手印。

 

“放开她。”脖子被绳索紧紧地捆在棍子上，Arthur有些绝望地说，“把你的脏手拿开。”

 

“噢，马上，Arthur，马上就好，”Auen说道，“然后你在外面的那个小朋友就全白辛苦了……”

 

朋友？Arthur昏昏沉沉地想。他还有朋友？

 

“闭嘴，Auen，”另一个巫师说道，他蓄着长长的灰胡子，面颊上划过一道深深的伤疤，像是有人曾经一刀刺进了他嘴里似的，“我们得快点，没时间等你犯傻。快绑好。”

 

有人从背后拖着Amaranth硬是把她大半个身子都拽进了圈子里，然后Auen把她的缰绳扣在某个铁环上。另外一个巫师又狠狠拍了她一下，Amaranth摔进了圆圈中，魔法立刻召唤起绳索把她牢牢地捆在原地，Amaranth轻声呻吟着胡乱踢动，但身上的麻绳把她的四肢，脖子和身体都束缚着没留下任何余地。近在眼前，却依然远在天边，分分秒秒都在撕碎Arthur的心。“Amaranth，别动了，”他的喊声穿过整个房间，“别动了，你会伤到自己的！”

 

她使劲摇晃着脑袋，不知是已经神志不清，还是不肯在巫师面前开口说话。Auen冷笑一声，“早跟你说过会生不如死的。”他边说边走进，把Arthur脖子周围的绳结扯松了一些。Arthur感激之余试图张嘴咬他，只是动作稍稍慢了些。

 

“快点，Auen。”另一个巫师说道，瘦长的身体倚在墙边。Arthur想那一定是这群人的头领了，即使Auen有更高贵的血统。因此，有机会的话，Arthur会把他留到最后一个再下杀手。

 

Auen挥挥手，火苗立刻消失不见，小屋暂时陷入了黑暗。然后Arthur听到涓涓的水流，几句咒语后，地面上的浅沟立刻发出不自然的绿光，照亮了整个房间 – 一边笼罩着Arthur，另一边是Amaranth，中间由深深的狭沟连接起来。

 

Auen伸手置于水面之上，而Arthur差点没注意到刀光闪过，但紧接着Amaranth瑟缩一下又弓起身子；古怪的光影之下，血色几乎发黑，从她肩头汩汩流出，Auen把几滴血洒在刀尖，血珠沿着刀刃滑进水中。那里立刻变成了暗淡的黄色。

 

然后他向Arthur走来。Arthur虽然尚存一丝战斗的意志，却仍无力阻止同一把刀插进他的前臂，让本已漫无边际的疼痛中更上了一层楼。他的血滴进水面中 – 也许已经不是水了 – 水光立刻闪现出可怕得如同焰火般的红色。旁边的首领一把抄个小包裹，喊道，“就现在，快……”

 

话音未落，一道烈火破门而入。手里的包裹上捆绑的绳索，谁晓得那团东西算是什么，碎片散落一地，地面上还躺着那头领焦黑的尸首，Arthur心中升腾起小小的希望，祈祷着实验会因此中断，他们也能获救。但Auen只是一脚踢开伙伴的尸体，抓过那个小包袱，吼道，“来晚了，大法师！你来玩晚了！看他去死吧！”

 

Merlin已经站在粉身碎骨的门边，手心里火光闪现，眼睛里一片金黄，Arthur忍不住想 _这一定是个什么疯子开的玩笑_ ，即使是马上Merlin冲着Auen举起一只手说道，“你敢碰他一下试试。”但在他释放出手中的烈火前，一道黑影扑动着翅膀向他径直冲来 – Auen的鸥鸟，向Merlin疯狂进攻，牵扯着他的注意力。

 

即使只是短短几秒，也足以让Auen有时间撕开包裹上的布，拿出一把精美却致命的斧子，上面镶嵌着不少珠宝。

 

即使只是短短几秒，也足以让Auen把斧子举过头顶。

 

即使只是短短几秒，也足以让Auen的斧子开始坠落。

 

“ _不要！_ ”Merlin吼道，火焰从他大张的手掌中喷来，其中一束如长矛般穿过Auen的胸膛，鸥鸟尖利的叫声顿时变得如暗夜般寂静。但斧子仍在下落，向地面上的水沟砍去，而Arthur只能眼睁睁看着斧刃刺入水面……

 

一阵从未体会过的痛苦席卷全身 – 更胜浔水兽的牙齿，更胜当初差点在山洞的蜘蛛嘴里失去Amaranth。如同斧子直接砍穿了他的身体一般，切开所有重要的器官，挖走了他的一切。有那么令人绝望的一会儿，他以为这就是死亡的感觉。然后万物都陷入了黑暗。

 

再次醒来的时候，他躺在小棚屋里脏兮兮的地上。地狱般吓人的红光早已褪去；现在，天花板上浮动着熟悉的蓝色光球，凉凉的又明亮动人。Merlin跪在他身边，轻轻碰了碰他的肋骨，真疼，“噢。”他说，却没有从这小小的触碰中逃开。他已精疲力竭。

 

“哦，谢天谢地，”Merlin脱口而出，伸手握住Arthur的手臂 – 也很痛，之前又是被绑又是试图挣脱的自然是留下了不少擦痕和瘀伤，但总算是比肋骨那里好一点，“对不起，Arthur，真对不起，我应该更快一些赶到的，我应该更早些找到你们的……”

 

Arthur摇摇头，想坐起来，又悲惨地失败了。就跟被浔水兽咬了之后的那几天一模一样，手脚无力又颤抖不止，该死。“Amaranth呢？”他问道。

 

Merlin动了动身子，好让Arthur看见她 – 躺在碎了满地的麻绳中，缓慢地呼吸着；那小小的红褐色猫头鹰似乎生怕自己的任务没完成，单腿站在地上，正忙着口脚并用拉扯着剩下的一些绳结。

 

“那是Ambrosius？”Arthur猜道，零碎的片段终于开始拼凑到一起。

 

Merlin安静地点点头。表情既痛苦又害怕，开不了口。

 

“你救了我的命，”脑子里乱成一团，Arthur说的第一句话却是，“第二次了。你总是在救我。”

 

“因为你总是自找苦吃呀。”Merlin说，声音又细又尖，紧张得不得了。

 

Arthur暂时闭上眼睛，集中全部力气坐了起来，又倒下去时Merlin及时扶住了他。

 

“Amaranth，”他说，“我得……”

 

“嗯，好，好，”Merlin说，“慢点来，好吗？你还受着伤呢。”

 

连要笑一下都疼，“我又不是不知道，谢谢。”

 

Merlin扶着Arthur站起身；Arthur永远也没脸承认往前走的那几步几乎都是Merlin在支撑着他，但Merlin把他小心翼翼地放到Amaranth身边，于是Arthur立刻在她的气息里跌坐在地上。他的手抚上Amaranth的身体，她在熟悉的触摸中慢慢醒来，但又在Arthur轻抚的指尖下沉沉睡去。她身上的伤大概一点不比Arthur少，但仍然挪动了几条腿好让Arthur倚靠着，自己低下头去爱恋地蹭着他的头发。

 

“我们回去再说，”Arthur阖上眼睛前对Merlin说。“回去之后。”但Amaranth终究是活了下来，安然无恙地抵靠着他的后背，睡意在他听到Merlin的回答前袭来。

 

\----

 

Arthur再次醒来时，已是清晨，他不再身处那可怕的小屋子，不过Merlin到底是怎么做到的……呃，Arthur不确定自己是不是真的想知道真相。他侧躺着，Amaranth弯起身子围绕着他，如同他是一匹新生的小马驹似的，他俩头顶上方都盖着什么看上去黑乎乎的帆布。几尺之外，篝火冉冉，Merlin手里拿着一根树枝在一个小铁锅里戳来戳去 – 天晓得那里面是什么东西。Ambrosius，不出所料地，已无迹可寻。

 

“早啊，睡美人。”Amaranth轻声说道；她的声音和Arthur自己一样迷迷糊糊。他把自己支撑起来好抱着她的脖子，又发现整个过程中肋骨都不再生生作痛；前臂的伤口已然消失，她肩膀的刀口也不知所踪。“Merlin一直在忙。”他左右检查着自己，Amaranth说道。

 

“他就不能也医一下我的脑袋么？”Arthur问道，因为现在来句什么 _我真高兴你没事_ 或是 _我还以为我们要死了_ 实在是难以说出口，即使面对的是她。不过问句“你还好吗？”应该是没事。

 

“我又没被一个巨人打中后脑勺。”Amaranth说道，显然是想扯开话题。

 

Arthur瞪着眼，“那哪是什么巨人。我不记得有巨人了。”

 

“也许是因为你后脑勺被打了。”

 

他的手指抠了抠那乱七八糟的鞍具，“说真的，你还好吗？”

 

她低低嘶鸣一声，轻轻晃晃脑袋，然后把头枕在他腿上，“我死不了。会没事的。但是你得跟Merlin谈谈。”

 

Arthur的眼角偷瞄了他一眼，但Merlin正背对着他们，甚至不知道他们都醒了。“你早就知道他是谁，”他说，却没有看着Amaranth的眼睛，“你一句都没说。”

 

“他们一起把你从Sophia手里救下来的，”Amaranth说，“她本要杀了你，是Merlin救了你。你真觉得我做错了吗？”

 

“不。”Arthur不得不承认。那么，算起来这是有三次了，也许……还有更多次他不知道的。而且他也得承认，如果Amaranth当时第一时间就告诉了他，他的反应一定不会很好。

 

就算是现在，他也不太确定自己到底是什么反应，但此时此刻绵软无力的身体哪里杀的了谁，因此Merlin也会有个公平的机会说说他那个版本的故事。

 

站起来比想象的更艰难，不是因为身体的伤痛，而是不得不暂时离开Amaranth。他踉跄地扫过地面上的青草到了火堆边，铁锅里盛着几个煎蛋，还有几块难看的小蛋糕。Merlin紧张地抬头看着他，“早上好，”他说，“你，呃，你觉得怎么样？”

 

“想死的心都有了，”Arthur坐下来，“Ambrosius呢？”

 

Merlin忽然对铁锅产生了巨大的兴趣，“帮忙站岗呢，看有没有人来。别的巫师，Camelot的人，或者其他谁。”

 

Arthur看看天空，但那猫头鹰实在是太小了，这么远的距离就连一小块阴影都难以觉察。Merlin好像一点都不担心，不着急他的伴灵飞离如此之远，尤其是现在Arthur每隔几秒就会往Amaranth的方向瞟上几眼。在帆布的阴影下，她不满地哼哼着，于是他努力摆出一张扑克脸。

 

“那等我们回家了之后要怎么跟其他人说？”他问道。

 

Merlin似乎因为听到 _我们_ 二字惊喜不已，而Amaranth紧紧盯着他们的双眼让他无心指出刚才那只是个假设性的问题。“我算是……从其他人那里逃出来的，”他说，“所以我想我可以说只是运气好找到了你，又解开了你身上的绳索，然后你不知怎么的……从什么地方找到了一把剑，然后就……把他们都解决了。”他望着远处Auen的营地，“我们可以说大火是他们的错。”

 

“你愿意把所有的功劳都给我？”Arthur问。

 

Merlin似乎还有什么话要说，但困难地咽了咽口水，然后耸耸肩，“总比掉脑袋好吧。”他喃喃低语道。

 

他变戏法似的不知从哪儿摸出一个像模像样的盘子，还有一片土块似的东西，也许是什么茶壶盖子吧，然后早餐就算是完成了，天晓得着玩意儿到底能不能算叫食物。蛋糕平淡无味，里面糊糊的，底下却焦黄发黑，煎蛋也差不多，但Arthur已经饿到非常神奇地把盘子里的食物都咽了下去。吃完了，他放下盘子，盯着Merlin **（是还没吃够吗王子？）** 。无论如何，现在再接着拖延无可避免的问题已经毫无意义了。“既然你的伴灵是只猫头鹰，你当初脑子烧了还来Camelot？”

 

Merlin差点被嘴里的鸡蛋噎死，把手里的壶盖轻轻放在膝盖上，清清嗓子，“我……呃……我妈妈很担心我，”他说，“Gaius愿意收留我。他……他那时还不知道，关于，你知道的。就连我自己也是上了路才知道的。”

 

“Gaius现在显然是知情了，”Arthur说，像是自言自语而不是跟人说话，“可你怎么把他藏起来的？我是说，你在宫廷里都快一年了，肯定有人看见过呀。”

 

“我……他……嗯……”Merlin把一块食物塞进嘴里，做了个鬼脸，又把其中一点儿吐回盘子里，“他算是可以把自己隐形。”

 

Arthur眨眨眼，“隐形？”

 

“还在Ealdor的时候，大家……一开始，不太喜欢他，”Merlin小声说，“老冲他扔石头什么的。就连Will在他刚出现的时候也被吓坏了。所以他就学会……嗯……学会不被别人看到了。倒不是说他真的 _隐形了_ 那种隐形，”他很快补充道，“我是说，他还是在 _那里_ ，人们只是……不怎么注意到他了。我的意思是，他本来个头就很小。而且他大多数时候反正也是呆在我屋子里，白天的时候，或者索性飞到城堡外面，所以……”

 

Arthur摸了摸隐隐作痛的脑袋，“你是一个带着隐身猫头鹰的巫师，可你这一年连给我洗袜子都搞不完。”

 

“‘搞不完’好像不算一个词。”Merlin轻声说。

 

“给我闭嘴。”Arthur面无表情地说，脑子里已经乱成一团，然后又自相矛盾地说，“从头开始，全都说清楚。”

 

“说清楚什么？”Merlin说。

 

“你的秘密，”Arthur说道，“每次你在我父亲的国境内使用魔法。我要知道你做了什么，还有原因。”Merlin叹了口气，“你说什么？”

 

这回是Amaranth开口了。“他已经跟我全说过了，”她说道，“我逼他把所有事情都说清楚了，才答应保密的。”

 

“不过后来又……呃……有些新情况了，”Merlin补充道，“也许我说那些就好了？”

 

“从头说起。”Arthur说。这难道不是个绝好的测试么？来看看Merlin到底会不会给出相同的故事，而不是胡乱编造糊弄。Merlin又翻了个白眼，开口说了起来。

 

故事惊人的长。Merlin似乎不敢看Arthur，不论是承认当初两人对战时做了弊（ _哈_ ，我就知道，Arthur心想，到最后还不是我赢了！），还是提到一次次救了所有人的性命。Amaranth站起身来，四处转转，又在Arthur背后躺下；也许她也跟他一样坐立不安吧。终于，Merlin的声音变得沙哑，就在他提到 _生与死的力量_ 之时，忽然站了起来径直走开。

 

“你上哪儿去？”Arthur质问道。

 

“喝水。”Merlin喃喃自语道，无力支撑的肩膀几乎掩盖了他的声音。

 

“你刚跟我说你手握着生杀大权然后就非要停下来去喝水？”Arthur觉得简直莫名其妙，而Amaranth责备地低声嘶鸣着。

 

“渴了。”Merlin回头说道，走向另一个小棚屋旁的水桶那里。他喝了口水，又愣愣地站了一会儿，耷拉着双肩；一阵落叶和羽毛的骚动后，Ambrosius降落在水桶边上，跳进Merlin的手心。Arthur挪开了视线。

 

Merlin走回火堆旁的时候，并没有立刻坐下，他握紧了拳头站着，Ambrosius立在肩头。“我以为，”他说，“我以为我可以保护你。有控制生死的权利什么的。我以为我能保护别人不受伤害。可我没有，我没办法……你昨晚差点就死了，因为我没及时赶到。对不起。”

 

Arthur抬头看着Merlin扭成一团的面孔，“你知道，救我的命真不是你工作职责范围里的。”他慢慢说道。

 

“嗯，其实真的应该是，”Merlin说，“我自己加上去的。” **（I made it mine - 心都化了）**

 

“所以，你才要跟所有人撒谎隐瞒自己是巫师的事情，”Arthur总结道，“Merlin，你知道只有笨蛋才会这么干的，不是么？”

 

他似乎是放松了些，尽管只有那么一丁点儿，但至少他愿意重新坐下来了。“理论上说，我不晓得多早就跟你讲过我是巫师了，”Merlin说，“阿梵克怪兽的瘟疫那会儿。你不相信又不是我的错。”

 

“呃，我那会儿怎么可能知道你在说实话？”Arthur看看Amaranth，她不客气地哼哧一声，“你明白这是在冒生命危险，是不是？只要有一个人抓到你使用魔法，或者是跟Ambrosius说话，我父亲立刻就会砍掉你的脑袋？”

 

Merlin投来一个古怪的眼神，“我想我已经被抓到了。”他说。

 

Arthur闭上眼睛。发生了太多事情，时间却远远不够，转瞬之间无数信息涌进他的脑海，因为他仍然有责任遵从法律，他的国王，他的父亲。可是……他想到那把擦着鼻尖飞过他面前的匕首，下了咒语的盾牌，和引领他走出黑暗，救Amaranth于无形之中的光球。他想到Merlin因德鲁伊人升腾起的怒火，以为自己回家后必死无疑时，最后告别的话 **（差点手滑打成“最后告白的话”… ）** 。他想到了Will，铁匠Tom，还有如果 – 也许是终有一天 – 必须有人站出来阻止他父亲时，会发生什么。

 

他艰难地咽了口水，“要是我把你带回城堡就直接丢给行刑手，那这样的‘谢谢’岂不是太过分了。”Amaranth又伸出脑袋蹭了蹭Arthur的手背，Ambrosius小声嚷嚷一下，身上的毛重新竖了起来，而Merlin看过来的眼神好像在说Arthur头上长了角似的。“怎么啦？我刚说的不是好消息么，正常人不都应该很开心的嘛。”

 

“你愿意为了我违抗你父亲？”Merlin问道，一脸木愣的样子。

 

Arthur叹了口气，“你就这么想吧。你之前已经跟他说过一次了。他要是不肯相信总不能是你的错吧。如果他没主动问，那……我们也没必要说了，对吧？”

 

Merlin低下头。他似乎是在努力不要笑出来，“那你还是希望我留下来？” **（so you still want me around, then? 我是不是应该翻译成“那你还是要我的喽”）**

 

Arthur真的很不擅长煽情，而Merlin也给他准备好了台阶下，但有些话仍然要说给他听，“我很高兴你能在我身边，”他说，“直到死亡把我们分开。”

 

Merlin睁大了眼睛，Ambrosius整个儿从他肩上一头栽了下来。Arthur看看地面，又盯着自己的手，手指不自觉地抠了抠Amaranth脑后的鬃毛。他想自己绝对是看见她刚才冲自己挤了挤眼睛。

 

“那，昨晚后来到底发生了什么？”Arthur问，及时阻止了他俩马上就要像姑娘似的碎碎念的冲动，“我只记得打猎完了要回城堡，后面都忘了。”

 

“呃，是啊，”Merlin说，咳嗽的时间好像长了点，“他们一定是跟踪我们有一会儿了，但用魔法掩盖了痕迹。我不是很清楚最后到底是怎么回事，因为我一发现他们把你打晕了，就跟了上去 – 他们速度很慢，因为有Amaranth的关系，但我还是很担心要是先出手……”

 

Arthur点点头。这些不在乎荣誉和规则的人一旦被逼急了，多半会撕票了事；他真是无比骄傲Merlin当时能自己想到这一点，“所以你一路跟我们到了这里？”

 

“Ambrosius帮的忙，”Merlin嘟囔着，又把小小的猫头鹰捧起放上肩膀，“我盯梢了几个小时，想了个计划 – 我得把你和Amaranth同时带走，不然他们可能……你知道的。”

 

哦，这他还真知道，“可是，他们有什么目的呢？”他问，“那个……那个东西，在屋里的时候？就是那个斧子？”

 

Merlin深吸一口气，“我想……我是说，Ambrosius和我偷听到了一些事情，我猜可能……他们想看看，能不能，呃，打破一个人和他的伴灵之间的连结。”

 

Arthur本能般的伸手抚上Amaranth的身体，脑子里顿时想到斧子坠落时那种刻骨铭心的痛，“那他妈的是……我是说，为什么？这根本没有意义呀？”

 

“我也不知道。我想他们自己也不知道。”Merlin翻了翻火堆里的木炭，虽然此时已经阳光明媚，篝火全然多余，“从来没有人做过。甚至都没有这样的疯子动过试一试的念头。不过，他们已经找到了斧子……”

 

Arthur费力地吞咽一下，“但是他们没成功，对不对？我的意思是，我们都还活着，而且……”他看看Amaranth，她的眼神里也写满了惊恐与不定。那撕心裂肺的疼痛……

 

Merlin苦着脸抬起头，“我真的尽力让那斧子不往下掉了。我是说，一般来说我做这种事还挺在行的，你知道，移动东西什么的。“

 

“那是自然。“Arthur的嗓子眼儿似乎堵了一块石头。

 

Merlin低下头，“我想……我想他可能，呃，就给你来了一下。“

 

Arthur不觉得自己是被人来了一下。他甚至都不明白Merlin的话里 _来了一下_ 到底算是什么意思。他觉得自己并无变化，只不过是昨天被打的一副猪头脸还手脚动弹不得而已。他并不觉得自己身上 _缺_ 了点什么 **（我知道二瑟缺什么，主要是缺根弦！）** 。Amaranth依然在他身边 – 伴灵没了主人还能存在么？他失去了她还算是个完整的人吗？“你得说的再清楚点儿。”Arthur无力地说道。

 

“我说不了，”Merlin说，“我不 _知道_ 。我刚不跟你说了，从来没人试过。”

 

“你怎么知道没人试过？”Arthur要求一个明确的回答。

 

“我有一次问过Gaius，”Merlin说，“关于伴灵的事，还有为什么Ambrosius可以飞这么远……我是说，为什么他飞走的时候我不会像别人失去了伴灵那样受到严重的影响。于是他就提到了这个理论，说是跟魔法有关，还有一些人曾经试过，你知道，杀死自己的伴灵，或者在他们定型前刻意决定应该变成哪种样子……不过Ambrosius在他定型前就一直可以从我身边飞走。但Gaius从没提到过关于切断连结的事。我一直以为这根本就不可能，直到看到那柄斧子的时候。”

 

每当现在这样的时刻，Arthur总拿自己的嘴没办法。“所以你……我的意思是，我总觉得巫师和他们的伴灵是不一样的。”但现在，Merlin，Ambrosius和Amaranth都像看个傻子似的看着他，而他也只好暂时允许他们有权利这样趾高气扬，因为，好吧，他都已经碰过Merlin的伴灵了。如果要说他感觉到过个中差别，那真是自欺欺人了。

 

于是他清了清嗓子，看向别处，“那把斧头呢？”

 

“被我砸碎了，”Merlin说着指了指某个方向，“然后把它们丢进河里了，就从这儿走十分钟的地方。”

 

“很好。”Arthur坚定地说，“那么，我们永远都不要再提这件事了。”

 

\----

 

但他们终究还是会说起。怎么可能真的闭口不谈呢。在他们准备好一个故事之后，在他们一起回到Camelot之后（Arthur骑着一匹偷来的马，Merlin走在前头，Amaranth跟在后面），在他们告诉所有人他们的版本，获得诸多赞许，嘉奖和拥抱连带着一串奇怪的笑骂之后，在Gaius把他们又从头到脚里里外外检查一遍才宣布并无大碍之后，在整件事早已应该尘埃落定之后，Arthur仍然整夜辗转反侧，难以入睡。

 

 _被人来了一下_ 。这到底算是什么意思，可从来都没有人试过一试？

 

因此当天空再次晴朗无云时，他终于找到借口把Merlin独自带进森林，虽然Uther非常不满。（不过他俩又能吵架这件事不正好证明了王子恢复的挺好么？虽然他俩吵起架来这回赢的却是Arthur就有点诡异了。）Arthur骑在Amaranth的背上，旁边跟着另一匹马，以防她途中劳累；Merlin还是带着他那匹花点儿的小马，一骑出城墙的视线之外，Ambrosius就从天上冲了下来，立在他的肩头，好像这是再寻常不过的小事罢了。Arthur发现那小家伙一来，Merlin的腰板立刻挺直了些，下巴也微微抬起，带着若有若无的微笑 – 伴灵可以离开他几英里远，并不意味着Merlin喜欢小猫头鹰不在的时候。

 

“你真要试试？”一路上Merlin已经问了不下三次。

 

每次，Arthur都答，“是的，我很确定，听见了？我要是还没想好就不会带你出来了。别问了。”他也注意到Amaranth至少翻了一次白眼，但他们仍然向林子里走去。这本来就是Arthur的主意，所以他真想不通Merlin为什么总喋喋不休地问东问西。也许是自打回来之后Amaranth一直睡在他床边的缘故？也许是因为Arthur总控制不住自己本能地寻找她的身影，就算她正好端端地站在他身后，呼吸平稳地洒在他脖颈上？

 

 _所以_ 他才有了这主意的。他必须让自己知道。

 

他们找到一片空地，Arthur跳下马，把鞍具丢到地上。Merlin拴好马匹，Ambrosius再次飞上天空，很快消失在风声树影之间。“要是有人来了他会告诉我们的。”Merlin解释道。

 

“好的。”Arthur说。

 

他们在草地上站了一会儿，相互对视着。Amaranth心领神会地转过身，开始啃起地上的青草来。

 

“你真确定你要……”Merlin又开始提问了。

 

“哎呀闭嘴吧。”Arthur有些想发飙，又转身看了看空旷的草地，新生的树在边缘挤挤挨挨。他们离那些树大概有二十码，也许是二十一码 – 仍然在弓箭射程内，如果他们是在打猎的话。还不算太远。他还能听到Amaranth在身后不远处轻轻磨蹭她的马鞍。

 

Merlin叹口气，手抚上Arthur的肩头，惊得他差点跳起来。“也许这样会好一点。”他说着，就在Arthur正要开口问你小子是不是要对我用魔法的时候，又放开了手。过了一会儿，一块红布遮住了他的眼睛，Arthur发现自己被笨拙的双手蒙住眼睛，围巾上还带着Merlin的气息。

 

“这算是帮的哪门子忙？”Arthur问道，即使他内心并无异议。

 

“我不会让你摔的，别担心。”Merlin说，在他终于打完结还很神奇的没把Arthur的头发一起系进去后，重新把双手坚定地扶在Arthur的肩膀上，“来吧，跟我走。”

 

Merlin语带宠溺的快乐让Arthur迈出了步子，因为Merlin有……呃，很多种身份……但还是没有哪种身份允许他笑话他的王子的。Arthur小心翼翼地往前挪动着，感知着前方的道路，倒不是说他觉得Merlin会让他摔，但是他还是比较希望根本就没有跌倒的机会。Merlin倒是保证过会带他走直线来着，至少Merlin自己觉得那算是直线，一边仔细地提醒着他脚下的树根，土洼和各种古怪的树枝。

 

Arthur正在远离Amaranth，努力告诉自己不要计算脚下的步数，说服自己这只是小时候男孩子们玩的另一个游戏，就跟在院子里追逐打闹没什么区别 – 那真是个徒劳无功的游戏呢，因为他们谁都没本事比别人跑的快太多……脑子里乱成一片，他一定已经走出很远了，至少是穿过整片空地了，不是吗？

 

但他还是在向前走着，等待着，直到那种感觉终于开始在胸口累积 – 紧绷的感觉，好像有只手在心口拉扯着。他大大地松了口气。也许得再走几步才会有真正的疼痛感袭来，但是已经没有必要了。他一把扯下围巾，四下看看周遭的森林，古老茂密的树影，还有越过Merlin的肩头，远处那一星半点透来的阳光。

 

“我想你现在可以自己进厨房了。“Merlin说道，看着Arthur心里盘算着自己到底走了多远。

 

“我不需要进厨房，我有你呢。“Arthur反射似的答道。所以当时就是这个情况？这到底有多远了，两百码？两百五十码？

 

Merlin站在他身边，也在心里估算着距离。“我在想，你是不是愿意学习一下魔法。”他轻声说道，小得几乎像是在说给自己听。

 

“绝对 _不要_ 。”Arthur宣布。Merlin顿时愣在原地。“没必要学。我有你呢。”

 

“真的？”Merlin问，因为他还是一个小傻瓜。“我是说，你当然有。”又大声咽了一下口水，“只要你想要我。”

 

哈，这 _什么时候_ 忽然这么有趣了？Arthur从空地的方向收回视线，望着Merlin涨红的面颊和微微抬起的下颚。这种事情上，Arthur真的不太擅长。“我，呃……”

 

“嗯？”Merlin的语气里充满了希望。

 

“我以为Amaranth这会儿早该跟上来了。”他不假思索地说道，回头看看（只这一次）她究竟有没有跟来。

 

“也许她是想给我们一些隐私和空间。”Merlin猜测道。

 

Arthur哼哼了一下，这绝对是他这辈子听过最搞笑的理论 – 隐私？在你的 _伴灵_ 那儿哪来的隐私？但Merlin正在靠近，或许Arthur虽然在说话的技巧上毫无优势，但总有其他一些事他还是非常在行的。其中一些甚至需要用到他的嘴呢。而关于隐私这个想法还真是挺新鲜的，也许，只是也许，他现在能知道一些他的伴灵不了解的事情。

 

\----

 

那块小小的草地上，Amaranth躺在阳光下，舒服地挠着脖子。过了一会儿，Ambrosius飞了下来，蹦跶着跳到她鼻子边上，“他们，呃，他们可能还要一会儿呢。”他说。

 

“嗯。我想也是。”她连眼睛都懒得睁一下。

 

“真的？”小猫头鹰差点来了个180度转体，望着阴影的方向，“我没想到……嗯，我是说，我知道Merlin很喜欢……”

 

“是个人都知道他喜欢那个谁，”Amaranth说，“除了Arthur自己，那傻瓜连 _他自己_ 喜欢Merlin都不知道。这种事情上他绝对榆木脑袋一个。”

 

“我本来也没打算说出去的。”Ambrosius自言自语道。他开始口脚并用对着地上的草又拉又拽，想给自己找个舒服的地方躺下。

 

Amaranth叹了口气，差点把他吹翻 **（Ambrosius倒是没翻，我绝对是被萌翻了）** 。“哎呀你还客气什么？”她问道。

 

Ambrosius猛地抬起头，脸上摆出一只猫头鹰可以装出来最大限度的内疚。“你不介意？”

 

“在现在的情况下，我觉得这真不算什么事儿了。”Amaranth说，又叹口气，等Ambrosius跳上她的肩膀，好一起轻松自在地睡上一个午觉。

 

FIN


End file.
